A conventional gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor compresses ambient air which is supplied to the combustor where the compressed air is combined with a fuel and ignites the mixture, creating combustion products defining a working gas. The working gas is supplied to the turbine where the gas passes through a plurality of paired rows of stationary vanes and rotating blades. The rotating blades are coupled to a shaft and disc assembly. As the working gas expands through the turbine, the working gas causes the blades, and therefore the shaft and disc assembly, to rotate.
Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine blade assemblies to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. In addition, turbine blades often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of the blades and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures.
Typically, turbine blades comprise a root, a platform and an airfoil that extends outwardly from the platform. The airfoil is ordinarily composed of a tip, a leading edge and a trailing edge. Most blades typically contain internal cooling channels forming a cooling system. The cooling channels in the blades may receive air from the compressor of the turbine engine and pass the air through the blade. The cooling channels often include multiple flow paths that are designed to maintain the turbine blade at a relatively uniform temperature. However, centrifugal forces and air flow at boundary layers often prevent some areas of the turbine blade from being adequately cooled, which results in the formation of localized hot spots. Localized hot spots, depending on their location, can reduce the useful life of a turbine blade and can damage a turbine blade to an extent necessitating replacement of the blade.
It has been observed that the suction side of a turbine blade airfoil, immediately downstream of the leading edge, and the pressure side trailing edge portion of the airfoil experience a higher transfer of heat from the hot gases passing over the airfoil than the heat transfer at the mid-chord portion of the pressure side and the downstream portions of the suction side. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the transfer of heat from and the cooling to the hotter portions of the airfoil, such as by conduction of heat from the hotter areas toward cooler areas of the airfoil and by controlled flow of a cooling fluid through interior passages in the airfoil.